


Not a Garden Variety Angel

by astudyinfic



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Aziraphale, Bastard Gabriel, Established Relationship, Footnotes, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Aziraphale, Semi-Public Sex, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), principality Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Gabriel needs a reminder of just who and what Aziraphale is.Crowley really likes what he sees.





	Not a Garden Variety Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be smut. It was just supposed to be BAMF Aziraphale. They had other ideas. 
> 
> Who am I to say no?

After a fulfilling morning of plant motivation (something that was becoming more and more necessary as Aziraphale continued to coddle the insolent things), Crowley planned to reward himself with a nap in the hammock they kept out in the garden strung between two trees1. Aziraphale found a new book which would keep him occupied for a few hours at least, giving Crowley plenty of time to sleep out in the sun. 

Moving to South Downs turned out to be the best decision they’d made since breaking free from their respective sides and setting out on their own. With no neighbors for miles, Crowley could shift from snake to person and back to his heart’s content, and they could spread their wings whenever the urge struck them. A private garden, a personal paradise all of their own. 

Crowley got comfortable, settling into the hammock and closing his eyes behind his ever-present sunglasses. He’d agreed with Aziraphale’s request to not wear them inside the house, but when in the garden, he kept them on in case of surprise visitors. The sun warmed his skin and the gentle breeze rocked the hammock just enough to lull Crowley into a deep sleep almost immediately. Not a cloud dared to dot the sky because Crowley expected nothing less than perfect weather on days he planned to be out in the garden. 

Which was why it came as quite the shock when the wind picked up and almost blew him to the ground and the sky turned grey only minutes after he’d drifted off. Eyes flashed open as he gripped the side of the hammock and pushed himself up to stand. There was no rain and Crowley hadn’t heard any thunder but the smell of ozone was in the air like a lightning strike just happened. 

That...wasn’t good. 

“Demon. I see you are still sullying Aziraphale’s soul by following him around.” Crowley ground his teeth together to keep from hissing at the Archangel who stood on _ their _ property. Didn’t Gabriel ever learn? The two of them were to be left alone. And yet, here he was, tarnishing their own private Eden. 

He needed to go. Now. 

“Yesss,” Crowley hissed before taking a breath to calm himself and get that under control. “I am still here and so is Aziraphale. Go and report that back to headquarters and leave us alone like you promised Aziraphale at his trial2.” 

For a brief moment, Crowley believed Garbiel might do just that; that he would leave them alone and go back to Heaven where he belonged. But Gabriel had always been an arrogant wanker and wasn’t one to give up a chance to lord over someone he thought beneath him. “You tainted him, you know that, right? He would probably be one of Her most cherished angels at this point if you hadn’t come along and filled his head with ideas not compatible with Heaven. You’ve doomed him to Earth for the rest of eternity, and for what? What does he get out of this relationship? Nothing, that’s what. He gets cut off from his family and his home while you get to live a happy life, knowing that you corrupted an angel to the point that he isn't welcome back in Heaven. I’m sure your superiors are quite happy with you, demon.”

Crowley didn’t believe for one second what Gabriel said. He’d been around Aziraphale for the last six thousand years, not the archangel. Crowley was the one who knew Aziraphale better than anyone. He knew Aziraphale was the best of them all. He knew the abuse his lover had tolerated in Heaven and he knew that Aziraphale was happier here on earth with him than he’d ever been up there. His angel had finally broken free and was living his life the way he chose. Nothing Gabriel said could change that. 

But Crowley hesitated a moment too long to say all those things and Gabriel smirked at him, obviously pleased with himself, thinking he’d struck a nerve. “I should smite you right here, send you back to Hell for your people to deal with. Then I could be the angel who saved Aziraphale from the demon Crowley.”

“You will step away from him this instant.” Crowley’s smile at the sound of his lover’s voice lasted only a moment before it faded with concern. He didn’t want Aziraphale anywhere near Gabriel. Since the Notpocalypse, they’d had long conversations about everything that happened in Heaven and Hell the last time they were there. When Crowley was in Heaven, Gabriel wanted to _ kill _ his angel. He delighted in it. And now he wanted to save Aziraphale? Crowley didn’t trust him one bit.

He turned to glance over his shoulder at Aziraphale who smiled at him, that soft look which always made Crowley weak in the knees. His angel asked, “Are you alright, dear? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Crowley returned his smile, both of them ignoring the archangel standing there in the garden. “I’m fine, angel. Go back inside and let me deal with this...nuisance.”

Not that he expected Aziraphale to listen to him. Never once did Aziraphale ever do what Crowley expected of him over the course of their millennia together so he wasn’t surprised when the angel shook his head and stepped closer. “No, my dearest. I think it’s time I had a talk with Gabriel. We need to make a few things clear.” Crowley thought they’d already taken care of that but he was happy to let his angel do whatever he wanted, as long as it didn’t put Aziraphale in any danger. 

Aziraphale kissed his cheek, smiling warmly as he stepped around Crowley to put himself between Crowley and Gabriel. “Gabriel, I think it’s time you leave. I made myself clear at my _ trial_. We are to be left alone. I do not need to be saved, regardless of what you think. I am precisely where I want to be.” 

Gabriel sneered, lip curling as if he’d tasted something particularly foul. “But how can you...? With _ him... _? It’s wrong and I will recommend you fall for this.”

Glancing back over his shoulder, Aziraphale smiled beatifically at him. “Crowley, my dear, could you please step back a moment?” 

Helpless to deny his angel anything, Crowley stepped back, ready to jump in if Aziraphale needed him for anything. Not that Crowley knew what he could do against an archangel but he wasn’t about to leave Aziraphale to find for himself.

A flash of white blinded him briefly and when Crowley looked back, Aziraphale stood there with his wings unfurled and at the ready, flaming sword in hand. “Where did you get that?” Gabriel choked, taking a step back as the sheer waves of fury coming off Aziraphale washed over him. “Our records say it was sent back with the other items.”

“I could always call it when I needed to. I’ve just never needed it but if you insist on continuing to threaten my husband, then it is necessary.” Aziraphale glowed with righteous fury and his halo, which Crowley rarely saw, was now visible to all the world. He’d never seen Aziraphale look so furious.

Or beautiful. Crowley had to shift discreetly to alleviate some of the pressure in his pants. 

Gabriel’s violet eyes were wide with fear and he stared at Aziraphale as if seeing him for the first time. “Even you aren’t so far gone that you would turn on a fellow angel in defense of a demon, would you?” 

Aziraphale’s wings shifted and Crowley had to hide his smirk when Gabriel cowered just a bit. “To protect love - particularly the love that I have found here - I would take on anyone and anything. It would be best for you to remember that we are beings of love, Gabriel. You posture and grandstand about the great war and you forget what we are fighting for in the first place. For these people, for Her creation. Go back to Heaven and leave us be. The Earth no longer needs you.”

The power behind the words struck Crowley, even though they weren’t directed at him and he had to fight the urge to turn and walk away because Aziraphale had commanded it. It almost impressed him that Gabriel was able to withstand it, though not without grimacing in distress. “You don’t command me, Aziraphale,” he ground out and Crowley rolled his eyes. For too long, Heaven forgot who Aziraphale was, what he was. Just because his angel was soft and kind and too good for them all didn’t mean that Aziraphale had forgotten as well. 

He was giving quite the display of that right now. 

“I am Aziraphale, Principality and Guardian of the Eastern Gate.” Aziraphale’s voice carried over the land around their home, echoing like thunder. “And you, Archangel Gabriel, are below me. I have never pulled rank on you before but you give me no choice. Leave this garden. Leave this land. Return to Heaven and never let me see you again. For if you do, it will be the last.”

Gabriel didn’t even wait to hear anything else, vanishing from their sight in a moment, taking the minor storm he'd caused with him.

The glow diminished and Aziraphale sent his sword back where he found it. His wings remained out, though they drooped to the grass as Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley, his expression sheepish and apologetic. “I’m sorry, my dear. I should have handled that better. I was just so...”

Crowley didn’t let him finish apologizing, lunging forward to pull Aziraphale to him. “Do. Not. Apologize,” he ground out between kisses, hands fisting into the lapels of Aziraphale’s jacket. “That was...angel, I don’t even know what that was. Ngk.” Frustrated that his words were failing him, Crowley kissed Aziraphale again, throwing them both off balance until they toppled to the ground, tangled together. Aziraphale’s wings spread to slow their fall so they landed softly, not breaking their kiss or their embrace. 

One of them miracled away their clothes and at that moment, Crowley would have been hard-pressed to say which one of them did it. He suspected himself but considering Aziraphale’s effort, he was as on-board with this idea as Crowley was. “I love you, angel.” The words came as easily as breathing, the truest thing Crowley ever said. It had been true since Eden and every moment since. 

And, surprisingly, Aziraphale loved him just as much. Somewhere, through millennia after millennia spent together, an angel fell in love with a demon and Crowley knew how blessed he was. It shouldn’t have been possible but he felt the truth of it every single day. He didn’t need Aziraphale to stand up to Gabriel to feel his angel’s love. But seeing Aziraphale’s love demonstrated so strongly in front of one of the most powerful beings in existence, Crowley was almost overwhelmed. In the face of all that love, he couldn’t help but pull his angel close and hold him until Aziraphale knew it was reciprocated without any shadow of a doubt. 

It always struck Crowley as odd that the archangels tended to lord over Aziraphale, who as a principality was higher than any of them in the hierarchy of Heaven. But, at the same time, Aziraphale would rarely fight back. His angel was too soft, too sweet to try and force the archangels to listen to him. All Aziraphale ever wanted was to live on Earth, eat good food, spend time with Crowley, and make the world a happier place. He never wanted to get caught up in all of Heaven's politics so Crowley assumed he'd always just been happy to go along with whatever they wanted. 

Even when they were abusive and dismissive towards him. 

Crowley had never seen him stand up for himself like that until the Armagedidn't and he figured that was a one-off. But today when Gabriel threatened the life they'd built together and Crowley's actual life, Crowley finally saw all the power he knew was contained within his lover's perfect form. 

Power he wanted to be directed at him at that moment. 

"Aziraphale," he whined, not even bothering to keep the need out of his voice. Aziraphale desired Crowley just as much as Crowley desired him and it was hardly a secret between them. 

Cold from the grass below seeped into Crowley's skin and he curled himself around his lover, wrapping legs around Aziraphale's waist to steal all the warmth he could from his angel's beloved corporation. 

There was a time for foreplay but now was not it. With a minor miracle to ease the way, Crowley was ready when Aziraphale pressed in. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and in his quieter moments, he wondered if She made them for one another. 

Nothing else could describe the utter rightness of the two of them together. Heaven and Hell may still be out for their heads but someone in the universe made them to be together and they both knew who it was. 

Now, however, was not the time to be thinking about Her. 

Crowley lifted his hips, meeting Aziraphale thrust for thrust, taking his lover as deep as he could. His fingers dug into the angel's shoulders, holding on as Aziraphale continued to drive into him. With Aziraphale's wings spread out behind him, they looked like clouds against the once-more clear blue sky. His hair was glowing in the mid-afternoon sun, looking like the halo he usually kept hidden. Crowley had never seen anyone more beautiful in body, mind, and soul than Aziraphale, but Aziraphale in the height of pleasure was something otherworldly, holy. If anyone but Crowley saw him like this, there would be no doubt to his divine nature. 

But only Crowley got to see him lost in the pleasures of the flesh and that was how it would be from now until the end of time. "Angel. Angel," he panted as Aziraphale found that bundle of nerves deep inside him and Crowley saw stars.

All that power Aziraphale usually kept tamped down far inside him, all that power he'd turned on Gabriel to get him to finally leave them alone for good, Aziraphale put into his voice when he looked down at his partner, his lover, his demon. "Come for me, Crowley." 

Crowley was helpless to do anything but arch in Aziraphale's arms and come between them, untouched. He could feel the divine power still reverberating through him as Aziraphale's hips stuttered and the angel found his own release. He came with Crowley's name on his lips, sweeter than any prayer or benediction Crowley ever heard. And it was all for him. This being of immense power and it was Crowley he cried out for. 

They were still curled together in the grass when the sun started to go down, Crowley dozing in his angel's arms. "I wanted to do this back then," he admitted sleepily, snuggling closer to press his face to Aziraphale's neck. "In the first garden."

Aziraphale hummed and kissed his temple. "Me too, though I would never have admitted it." 

"No, neither would I." 

They fell silent once more, as the cooling night air chilled their skin until Crowley snapped his fingers and they were dressed again. 

"This is better, though," Aziraphale said a few minutes later. "This garden belongs to us. That other one would never have been ours."

Crowley nodded, silently musing about that very thing. "There is one thing in common, though." Aziraphale pulled back to look at him, waiting for Crowley to finish. "Both gardens had a bastard of a guardian angel." His smirk lit up his whole face and it only grew bigger when Aziraphale laughed in reply. 

"I love you too, my dearest. Forever."

1Apple, of course._

2In the loosest definition of the term._

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) or twitter at [astudyinfic](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic).


End file.
